Italy's Panties
by TigerlilyandHummingbird
Summary: Germany finds the panties Ita-chan gave him years ago when he was HRE


Italy's Panties

A/N:  OK…this was the result of an MSN conversation conducted by two ItalyxGermany (and as a consequence, HRExChibi!Italia) fan girls, both high after seeing the scanlation where HRE (Holy Roman Empire) and Chibi!Italia kiss. So…thank Hummingbird for the fic idea…and blame her if this scars/damages/ruins you (delete as appropriate) or if you don't like it. XD

Disclaimer: US/UK is canon. However, the two would be getting off every episode/chapter if I owned AHP. They aren't…so I don't.

WARNING: YAOI (boyxboy) AND EXCESSIVE MENTIONS OF PANTIES…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

It was one of the few days that Germany didn't have a meeting scheduled with either his boss or another country, so he decided that it might be good idea to tidy up the place. After all, he had recently hosted a European Union Meeting, and as per usual England and France had ended up fighting. Germany still wasn't quite sure what had caused the argument, but he suspected it was over London Fashion Week. France was forever trying to get the event cancelled, saying that how could the worst dressed country in the world (in his expert opinion) hold an event sacred to the fashion world. Anyway, the resulting conflict had left Germany's house a tip, especially when France pushed England into Germany's bedroom, knocking over his dresser, sending clothes flying everywhere.

Germany rolled his sleeves up and started to sort his clothes out, figuring he may as well throw out the old stuff as he tidied up.

Half an hour had passed before Germany picked them up. Them being a rather small pair of white panties, with frills around the leg holes. They looked as thought they had last been worn in the 12th century, when Germany (then the heart of the Holy Roman Empire) had been under the control of Austria. Germany looked at them suspiciously.

"I swear I burnt every last bit of clothing Austria gave me years ago. If this is his idea of a joke...I'm going to-"

His mutterings were cut off when he saw the name sewn into one of the legs "Italia". Germany smiled

"Of Course."

He had forgotten that Italy had thrown his underwear at him as he was leaving Austria. He had followed that with a long kiss, during which Germany learnt what 'frenching' really was.

Clothes and dresser abandoned, Germany laid back against the wall as he remembered the feel of the small Italian's lips against his, and the sensation of the other's tongue in his mouth. Germany heard himself moaning and opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) embarrassed. He wasn't France for goodness sake! But, as the unbidden thought came to his mind that Italy hadn't been wearing anything underneath his dress whilst they were kissing, Germany gave up, closed his eyes and began to indulge his time-old fantasy of stripping, then having sex with Italy. This fantasy had not only given Germany some of the best wet dreams in his life, but also gotten him through the harder parts of his history. It had been used quite frequently throughout both world wars.

Germany's hand was in his underwear, and he was just getting to the best part, when he pushed into Italy for the first time, when he felt the weight of someone sitting on him, and heard a whispered chuckle in his ear.

"Enjoying yourself, Ludwig?"

Germany stopped what he was doing at once, and inwardly cursed. Someone had obviously walked in whilst he was.... damn it, there was no other word, fulfilling his desires. And now he was going to pay the price for giving into lust, before locking the front door. Germany quickly prayed that it wasn't France or Poland (he would never be allowed to forget it) and slowly opened his eyes...to find a pair of brown eyes staring into his own blue ones.

Italy was only a couple of inches away from Germany and as he leaned closer, Germany gulped. On second thoughts he'd rather have Poland and France, than Italy who he had been getting off to.

Italy grinned happily, as in response to Germany's thoughts.

"You were think of me, weren't you Ludwig?"

When Germany refused to answer he pouted.

"You must have been! The panties I gave you are all scrunched up in your hand and you were muttering my name when I came in!"

Germany's response was to turn an even more fetching shade of red than he had already been before.

Italy's mega-watt beam returned, and he leant even closer so his lips were brushing Germany's ear and their cheeks were brushing.

"Was it a fantasy, Ludwig?"

Was it just the predicament he was in, or did Italy's voice sound huskier? Whatever the cause, Germany just nodded dumbly as a shiver went down his body and pooled into the space between his legs. He closed his eyes, wishing the ground would defy logic for once and open up beneath him. Perhaps if he wished hard enough it would. His growing erection had just handed Italy evidence of his desire on a silver platter.

Germany wasn't quite sure what he was expecting Italy to do- but it certainly hadn't been this. When Italy pulled his mouth (and tongue, Germany noted, dazed) away from Germany's; he smiled again.

"You know Ludwig, it isn't healthy to keep your fantasies bottled up. You should indulge them once on a regular basis." Italy's eyes shone with a wicked delight that Germany hadn't thought Italy was capable of, let alone seen before.

Italy lazily dragged his tongue down Germany's neck to his collarbone, causing another shiver to shoot down towards Germany's legs.

"Shall we indulge it now?"

A/N: Hope you liked it, Please review!!!!


End file.
